


Thought you left me

by Laurennnn2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurennnn2/pseuds/Laurennnn2
Summary: He left.20 years ago I lost the love of my life.he chose death over my happiness.Why did you leave me 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑢𝑙𝑢𝑠 𝐴𝑟𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑢𝑠 𝐵𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑘?
Relationships: Regulus Black & OC





	1. Chapter 1

To start I wanna say that I'm mixing the world of harry potter and the avengers, so technology will be present in this story and from the info, I've gathered about regulus ( ik he's dead but in this story, he's not) is that he died 20 years before the order of the phoenix so I'm changing that to about ( he died at age 17) 10 years. Anyway, also James and Lily haven't died either, that's kinda it. also, blood pursuits, Wich means the Malfoys, blacks, and lestranges don't care about blood purity in this story.


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the characters

Larissa Malfoy ( Kendall Jenner)

Age: 27  
Blood status: Pure  
Gender: Female  
Date of birth: January 1st 1961  
Siblings: Lucius Malfoy  
Code names: The Phantom Killer/Ari/Malfoy/Lia.  
Job: Model/ Assassin/ Avenger.  
Spouse: Regulus Black

Regulus Black ( Timothée Chalamet)

Age: 27  
Blood status: Pure  
Gender: Male  
Date of birth: January 23 1961  
Siblings: Sirius Black  
Spouse: Larissa Malfoy

Lily Potter (Karen Gillan)

Age: 28  
Blood status: Muggle-born  
Gender: Female  
Date of birth: January 30 1960  
Siblings: Petuna Evans  
Job: Auror  
Spouse: James Potter

James Potter (Aaron Johnson)

Age: 28  
Blood status: Pure  
Gender: Male  
Date of birth: March 27 1960  
Job: Auror  
Spouse: Lily Potter

Sirius Black (Ben Barnes)

Age: 28  
Blood status: Pure  
Gender: Male  
Date of birth: November 3 1960  
Siblings: Regulus Black  
Job: Auror  
Remus Lupin ( Andrew Garfield)

Age: 28  
Blood status: Pure  
Gender: Male  
Date of birth: March 10 1960  
Job: Auror

Avengers Cast as themselves

Rest of the harry potter cast as themselves


End file.
